TAU's Gameplay: Episode 9
Contrived Plot Point.png|So, we're in New Mauville...why? Wattson is kind of dumb for trusting an inexperienced college student with this equipment, but whatever. Magnemite.png|I've always been a sucker for a Magnemite. Care to join our team, little metallic buddy? TAU the Magnemite.png|"Sure, I'll join the team. I don't exactly have a name, though. It's not a thing that Magnemites and Voltorbs do, culturally."- The Anonymous Magnemite (Technically TAM, but because Magnemite is a gender neutral species, this one goes by TAU) Thunderbolt.png|That could prove useful, for either James or our new Magnemite friend. Hehe Abs.png|Hehe, abs. Storage TM.png|Not bad at all! I love a good TM find. It makes being on a shipwreck all the more enjoyable. Passing Through Kamen Rider.png|I'm just a passing through Pokemon Trainer. Remember that, now! Caught a Linoone.png|A Linoone, eh? I'm not partial to Normal-types, but we'll keep you around in reserve, just in case. Miriam the Linoone.png|"Hey, I'm Miriam. I know I'm not all that impressive, but I'm pretty fast, and loyal. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call on me."- Miriam the Linoone Troll Powers Activate.png|"Wonder Troll powers, activate!"- Phill Bug Maniac Brent.png|Brent? You're back from the dead? Nope, false alarm. This guy isn't nearly as awesome as my late Marshtomp. Frustration.png|Grrr...I hate when this happens! Phil not Phill.png|"Hey, you're name's Phil? Mine is, too! Except I have an extra 'L' in my name, because I'm more awesome than you."- Phill I'm Nineteen.png|A kid? I'm nineteen years old, thank you very much. Sexy Pirate.png|What are you supposed to be? One of those sexy pirate lasses? It doesn't work on me, and I'm still going to kick your butt. Looking for TAU.png|You were looking for me? Whatever for? (pleasebesomethingromanticpleasebesomethingromantic) May the Tease.png|(eyes closed and arms out) I'm waiting, May Useful Present.png|Hooray! A useful item! I love you so much, May! Brandon Learned Fly.png|"With a wingspan this great, how could I not take this chance!"- Brandon Invisible.png|Ummm...yes, there is. Now give me the otherwise useless Devon item, please. Kecleon.png|Hey, a Kecleon! Too bad I already caught Miriam here, so this lizard is off limits. Cannot Capture Absol.png|"I take it this Absol's also off limits?"- Brandon....sadly, yes. Found a Revive.png|Nice! A Revive! That will definitely serve me well. Grammer Nazi.png|Ummm...you mean "me and my Bird Pokemon", honey. James Revived.png|"A giant pelican? This should be easy...and racing."- James Feather Badge.png|Six Badges down, two to go. Aerial Ace.png|Aerial Ace. I like it! Amanda Learned Fly.png|"I'm soaring ever higher!"- Amanda (I'm training TAU and Amanda, so they can be reserves for Brandon and James) Bug Maniac Brandon.png|Brandon? You're still alive, so this Bug Maniac does not deserve your name. Amanda learned Aerial Ace.png|"Aerial Ace Amanda, at your service!"- Amanda Shuppet Prime for Capture.png|"I've got this, don't worry about it."- TAU Devin the Shuppeet.png|"Hey, what's up dudes? I'm Devin, and I think we'll get along just fine..."- Devin the Shuppet Team Aqua Plotting.png|What do these doofuses want on Mt Pyre? We'll find out next time.